Abnormal: Episode of Molly
Abnormal: Episode of Molly Year - 1858. Molly stood with her back against the hotel wall, her raven black hair blowing in the wind as she waited for Aaron to get ready. She watched the people going to and fro on their daily objectives in the early hours of the morning, dock workers slowly dreadging to work, the young adults heading off toward the restaurant to get breakfast before school, two policemen leaning against their car, coffee in one hand, breakfast burrito in another. The older looking one smiled at Molly and tipped his hat. Molly replied with a smile and returned with a salute. Molly loved visiting Ithaki, the city was always lively and oozing with culture. Theater, plays, street performers anything between. One of the bigger reasons she loved the city, and the one she told people as that it was easier to blend into the crowd, as many of the poorer class wore blue-themed clothing, while the rich typically wore green themed, making it easier to sneak in and out of areas. The city even had a connection to the Order, as in the old days, it was a major hub for the Blue Rose, but when the order was taken world-wide, it was promptly abandoned. She'd been first taken here by her Méntoras Chelsea in her youth, her love for the city has not dwindled since that fateful day. Aaron stepped out of the hotel, his Oxford blue hooded long coat neat and tidy, and his hair promptly shaved like she'd requested of him the night before, he was ready for the day's work. He was only a few years her junior, but he was two classes below her, he'd been through four mentors already due to his rash behavior, and she was reaching her boiling point with him as well. Molly stared sternly at him, and waited. "Yes, Méntoras?" "Late night?" She asked, ignoring his mentor remark "No, I couldn't find my dagger." He said, his lip almost twitching into a smile "Uh huh. Come on, we've got one thing to do today, then back to Olympus." She said, turning away and walking off in the opposite direction toward the theater Aaron blinked, "Already? But we just got here." "And? We've got a job to do Aaron, no time for games." "Well, we can at least enjoy the city." Molly scoffed "I trust you've enjoyed plenty of the city already." "What do you mean by that?" Molly stopped and stared at him, "I saw you go into the fight club last night. You put three men in the hospital." Aaron retained his stare at Molly, "Yes, you're right I did." She shook her head, "What are the tenants?" "What?" She repeated herself, anger rising in her voice. "The tenants. What. Are. They?" Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed, "Never harm an innocent soul." "Keep going." "Remain in the shadows, leave no trace." "And lastly?" "Peace at any cost, even at the sacrifice of one self." "You broke two last night, Aaron." "No one knows." Molly glared at him, "We'll see. If you do anything like that again, a stern talking to from Master Aldrich will be the least of your concerns." The two traveled the rest of the way in silence until they arrived at their destination, a small building located on the border between the theater district and the financial. The building itself was rather run-down looking, shattered windows, dead ivy on the wall, and a worn out door. Molly knocked three times and waited patiently, arms sternly crossed. "Y'know," Aaron started "I only broke their arms. And...one of their noses." Molly scoffed, "And that makes it any better? Harm is harm, Aaron." "Yeah but..." "It doesn't matter, it's done, it's over." Aaron silenced, a few moments later the door opened to a young woman in her mid-twenties, silver hair with gray and white diagonally striped shirt, a pistol in her hand. Her eyes told Molly she'd been awake for days. "Helena?" Molly said "Yes?" "We're from the Rose, we're here for your request?" Helena eyed the two, "What's the confirmation?" "Eggs are best sunny side up." Molly said, Aaron chuckling audibly "Laugh all you want young man, it was better than anything your superiors thought up." Aaron didn't take offense to her comment, instead he appeared to believe her statement. "Come inside." The two entered and found the building to be mostly empty, save for some small equipment, papers, flash drives, a microscope, some petri dishes, and needles. "What you move without us?" Aaron asked "I've been slowly transporting my equipment to Athens the past three months, the rest of it is easily replaceable." Helena retorted "I don't understand, what's going on here?" Aaron inquired to Molly Molly kept her gaze locked on Helena "She requested us to transport her to Athens, to the Overseers. She cut a deal with them in exchange for safe passage, Commander Lexicon made an agreement with Aldrich for us to transport her, three way split." Aaron looked at Helena "And what do you do that's so important to both parties?" Helena, with annoyance in her voice replied, "I've been experimenting with Abnormality blood, trying to find ways to replicate their abilities in normal humans without the aid of... mystical objects." Her emphasis told Molly she didn't believe in the mysticism around the said objects, despite the proof. "Why in the name of Hera would you do that?" Aaron asked, hand reaching for his dagger, Molly stopped him by grabbing his wrist and shaking her head "I'm not trying to replace the Abnormalities, dear. I'm trying to level the playing field. In exchange for safe transport, I agreed to share my findings with the two factions, every piece of it." Molly cleared her throat, keeping her hand on Aaron's wrist, "Why now?" "What?" "Why now of all times?" Helena placed a hand on her stomach "This region's getting too...hectic for my liking." Aaron snatched his arm away from Molly, "Well, let's get this over with." "Certainly," Helena said, breaking a smile for the first time "Allow me to take some blood samples first?" "From who?" Aaron asked "You two, idiot." "Hell n-" Molly grabbed his shoulder and squeezed, sending him to his knees "We'd be happy to." "Splendid!" She said marking two dishes, "Now you are a Mage, and the boy crying on my floor is a "Warrior" correct?" Molly smiled, "That's correct." Helena prepared to stick the needle into Molly's skin and asked, "You ready?" Molly nodded, "Let the games begin..." Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories